Tagalong
by TheNewHope
Summary: [Dinah BarbaraHelena] It looked like she was gonna end up in a cold shower after all.


**codes:** Dinah (Babs/Helena). fluff, with girl scout cookies (and a bit of G rated voyeurism).  
**summary:** It looked like she was gonna end up in a cold shower after all.  
**notes:** for joran cause I can. Dinah apparently likes me and felt like giving me the ability to write 1,000 (half-way) decent words in under two hours, which _never_ happens, so yay! though, I wouldn't mind if she could maybe hook me up with that kinda mojo on my creative writing midterm essay thing of doom. title stolen from Girls Scout of America (don't worry, I'm sure they'd approve. besides, they owe me - I raised a **junkload** of money for them back in the day). and, obvioulsy, inspired by the 10 boxes of cookies that showed up on my doorstep yesterday.

Dinah was getting a little tired of the long elevator ride up to the loft she had to take every night after patrol, even if it meant she got to park the Hummer all on her own. Especially since Helena's ability to fly or climb or whatever meant that she was always beating her upstairs and snagging the first shower. Which meant there was a serious lack of hot water in the pipes when Dinah finally got a chance to duck into the steamy bathroom.

She really wasn't in the mood to sit around and wait to get clean tonight. The small time bank thief they'd cornered in an empty alley had felt it necessary to out himself as a meta by spewing some sort of hideously bright pink goo all over her. It was sticky and smelled like crap and she just _knew_ she was going to get an ugly, radioactive rash from it.

So Dinah'd decided to get proactive and take the time it took the elevator car to climb all those stories to figure out just exactly what she was gonna say during the hissy fit she planned on throwing the second she got to the locked bathroom door. She'd been thinking up one-liners for a while now and was actually a little bit happy to get a chance to use them. Well, not _happy_ exactly, but still.

Which was why she was just a little disappointed when the elevator doors pulled back to reveal a loft that was suspiciously empty and devoid of shower sounds.

A quick glance down the hall let her know that the bathroom door was indeed unlocked and opened. For a second she wondered if maybe Helena hadn't decided to play nice for once and let her get the first shower, since Dinah _had_ gotten the brunt of the goo-age, but a quick reality check made her dismiss that thought. Helena just wasn't that nice. In fact, chances were that she was playing a trick on Dinah – she _had_ been awful quiet on the ride back to the Clock Tower, which was never a good sign.

Stepping as softly as she could so as not to trip any of the booby traps Helena had no doubt set up for her, Dinah made her way to the railing that curved along the balcony overlooking the Delphi system down bellow. She was heartened to see Helena sitting on the edge of one of the computer desks next to Barbara, who was quietly watching her. Maybe Helena wouldn't risk messing with her while Barbara was still up.

Following her better instincts, and trying her darnedest to ignore the itchy feeling that was starting to spring up wherever the goo had landed, Dinah kept quiet and took in the sight of the two women below her. Barbara had shifted away from her main workstation and was watching as Helena quickly made her way through a pack of Girl Scout cookies, swinging her legs the whole time.

"Where'd you get those?" Barbara took off her glasses and leaned into her chair, relaxed.

"From those Girl Scouts we saved on West Main." Helena shoved another black cookie into her mouth and shrugged, not meeting Barbara's eyes. "They gave 'em to us as a kinda 'Thank you for saving our lives' thing."

Which was such a total lie. The girls had dropped the boxes and run the second Helena had turned from kicking their mugger's butt to offer them one of her patented "You're welcome, now scram," speeches. Helena had claimed the cookies as her due payment and rudely ignored Dinah's protestations the rest of the night. And now it looked like she was planning on eating them all herself.

Dinah had half a mind to go downstairs and claim some of the cookies for herself, but as she shifted away from the railing her boots squeaked, reminding her of the nastiness that she was covered in. If Barbara caught a glimpse of her before she had a chance to shower, and maybe burn her clothes, she could kiss a good night's sleep goodbye and say hello to hours of awkward and boring tests on the goo. She'd take a nice warm shower and the threat of growing an extra arm or two over that any day, thank you very much.

Which reminded her, there was a perfectly good shower down the hall that was just waiting for someone to come and use up all its hot water. And dang if she wasn't gonna be that someone tonight.

She was just about to turn and take her first step on the road toward cleanliness when Helena spoke again.

"Want one?" Helena was holding up another cookie and Dinah could've sworn her eyes had shifted like they did just before she jumped into a fight. Her voice was gravely soft and it sent little shivers of heat down Dinah's spine.

"Sure." Barbara said, moving closer to Helena, and maybe Dinah was wrong, but it sounded like her voice had shifted too, so that it was all slippery smooth. It reminded Dinah of the woman on that late night HBO show she and Gabby had watched a while back, and wow was that not a thought she ever wanted to have about Barbara.

Dinah was trying to push that thought as far out of her mind as she possibly could when Helena leaned forward and placed the cookie in Barbara's mouth. Which only made that thought, and a whole host of others just like it, come rushing back in. Which was silly, really, cause while it wasn't like Helena feeding Barbara was something she saw everyday, it also wasn't something that called for her to freak out.

The kissing that came next was a whole other story. A really hot, new story that maybe was cause for her to freak out. And, _oh_ , that thing with the hands and the moaning was definitely new and definitely just cause for freakage. Or maybe it wasn't so new, judging by the practiced way Helena had just lowered herself onto the chair and Barbara's lap.

Now Dinah _was_ freaking out, cause Barbara and Helena were making out and she was being a sleazy, perv voyeur. And the goo was starting to harden, which could _not_ be a good thing and _oh, God_.

It looked like she was gonna end up in a cold shower after all.

_fin_


End file.
